


The one that got away (Sonic X Reader)

by Ivy_of_Poison



Series: Sonic X Readers <3 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Relationships, Resurrection, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, maybe some nsfw afterstory ending links?, reader - Freeform, reader probably dies idk, tw: death, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_of_Poison/pseuds/Ivy_of_Poison
Summary: When you meet the blue blur for the first time, you fall in love at first sight. Will this love blossom, or will it fall into tragedy?
Relationships: Classic Sonic/Reader, Sonic/Reader
Series: Sonic X Readers <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The one that got away (Sonic X Reader)

Y/N: Your name

Y/A: Your animal

F/C: Favorite color

B/C: Blood color

F/B: Favorite book

N/N: Nickname

F/M: Favorite movie

B/F: Best friend

B/B/F: Boy best friend

F/G: Favorite game

H/S/C/N: High school crush name

H/S/C/A: High school crush's animal

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to dm me on Quotev if you'd like to send suggestions or fan-mail, maybe it'll be added into a fan-mail book <3
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/IvyofPoison


End file.
